Like a Good Girl
by AbsentFromReality
Summary: One shot between Max and Ari. Read inside for info!


**A/N- Just a few things to clarify before you read this. :)**

**1. Max and Ari aren't related AT ALL.**

**2. This is before Ari dies the second time.**

**3. The flock is back at their house in Colorado.**

**4. Lemon scene. ;)**

* * *

"Max, I know just the place for us to be... alone." Ari taunted Max as he sat on the foot of her bed. He had woken her up by ripping the cover off the bed and throwing it onto the floor.

"Oh really? While I'd love to check it out, maybe one of your stupid mutt friends would rather go with you?" Max taunted back with a smirk.

After all these years of being woken up by Erasers in her sleep, Max now had the ability to be on full alert a second after she had been awake.

Max attempted to jump out of her bed to attack Ari, but he quickly pushed her back down against it before her feet touched the floor. She was going to have a talk with the flock about upping the house's security. It was in the middle of the night and Ari somehow had gotten in here without waking her or any of the others up.

"No, I don't think you understand Max. We're already here." Ari replied with an evil grin while using only one paw to clutch her neck and pin her against the bed.

Max panicked, but knew that she couldn't move without his claws only digging in deeper into her skin with every struggle. It was so unreal; she knew Ari's strengths; but this was unlike any other fight. Ari was literally beating Max with one hand.

"What do you want?" Max asked, trying to hide how confused she was.

Ari's grin only widened in response.

"Let. Me. Go!" Max roared with anger in response as she sent her arms and legs flailing towards Ari.

"Not until I'm done with you." Ari said.

Max closed her eyes and relaxed her neck muscles. She tried to block out Ari's unusually fast paced breathing to focus on trying to hear the rest of the flock's voices or any of the eraser's smart mouths, but she heard nothing else. It was alarmingly quiet. She opened her eyes just to stare into Ari's deep, dark ones.

"What happened to the rest of the flock? If you hurt them, I swear-." Max began, but was cut off by Ari's hand squeezing her throat extremely tight.

"Shh, Max. They're safe and sound. You're the one that you should be worried about." Ari bent in closer to Max's face, and she could smell his cologne. Or at least, that's what she thought it was.

Before Max had even thought of a comeback, Ari slid his hand down to the bottom of her throat, near her chest. Her neck felt weird and it was growing warm with blood.

"Stop wiggling. You'll enjoy this more if you hold still." Ari told his victim as he bent down even lower to her bleeding neck.

Max's eyes almost popped out of her head when she felt the thick, rough tongue slowly slide up her neck and lick a trail of blood off. Then Ari repeated the process about ten more times until all Max felt was a sticky, but still warm neck. It burned quite a bit, but yet felt kind of soothing.

"You like that? Well I'm only getting started." Ari leaned up and whispered into Max's right ear.

Tingles involuntarily traveled up and down her spine, from her head to her purple painted toes (courtesy of Nudge of course).

"I'm going to let go of your throat. You can scream and shout all you want; but nobody will hear you." Ari explained as his hand gently let off Max's neck.

"Ari, what the hell are you doing?" Max exclaimed the second she could talk.

Max waited for a reply, but instead got a pair of bloody red lips planted on her pink fluffy ones. Her eyes almost bulged out of her face again and this time she tried to scream but nothing came out. She couldn't even pull away from Ari, let alone close her eyes. Max had never felt so powerless. Ari forcefully kissed her, but thankfully kept his tongue in his own mouth and his eyes closed. Even though she had seen the blood on Ari's mouth and knew that it was there, she didn't taste or smell it at all. The kiss seemed to drag on for centuries and Max figured that they'd eventually have to part in order to take a breath. Her lungs were burning and she was uncomfortable to be in her own skin.

Ari suddenly pulled away and smirked a half smile, very similar to Fang's, but so different at the same time.

Max had the opportunity to say what she had wanted to say the entire kiss now, but she was simply speechless.

"Did that kiss not only take your breath away, but your speech too?" Ari leaned in for another quick kiss.

Max closed her eyes this time, but wished that she hadn't considering this kiss brought all kinds of different, nerve racking feelings into her already quivering body. Ari pulled away, but stayed in close.

"So Max, you ready for the real fun?" Ari asked with sinister eyes and a flesh hungry grin.

"Ari get off of me!" Max uttered through clenched teeth. She refused to let her body feel aroused from any of this.

"How about _in_ you?" Ari's whole demeanor had changed in the last few seconds from a firm, yet gentle attitude, to a sex-craved monster.

"No!" Max yelped in terror, hoping anyone, more so Fang, would hear her cry out and come save her.

"Nobody can save you now." Ari replied, and in one quick motion, managed to hold her down against the bed with one hand on her ribs, more close to her breasts, and the other pulling down her purple pajama pants to her knees.

Max continued to wiggle in fear, but it only excited Ari more and more. It was nice to finally have his way.

"I'm loving the lacy pink panties. Really screams 'badass'." Ari commented, only looking up to see all the emotion in Max's eyes for a split second, before he managed to yank down her underwear as well.

"Ari stop!" Max cried out as she felt a calloused thick finger begin to caress her.

Max moaned slightly as Ari moved moved his finger softly up and down, hating herself as she continued to moan. Ari soon added another finger which added even more shockwaves of pleasure and caused her to tremble at his touch. When he was ready to add a third finger, he plunged all three of the fingers at once deep inside of her with no warning. She went from one moment being in pure pleasure, to the next howling in pain. Ari, and Max of course, was going to remember this night for the rest of their short lives.

"Ah, the cry of the virgin. Sounds sexy." Ari moaned into Max's right ear again. He noticed what it had done to her the first time he did it and he loved it.

"S-shut up. I w-will kill yo-u." Max threatened between breaths.

"Is that a threat, or a promise?" Ari asked as he withdrew his fingers and played on the outside like he was earlier.

"Promise." Max tried to take all her anger and channel it into one word.

"Well I might as well do what I want before I'm killed, right?" Ari cackled and removed his hand so he could unzip his own pants.

"Ari seriously stop! I don't know why you're doing this!" Max continued to struggle and tried to cross her legs, but it was no use.

"Because I want to." Ari cackled again.

Ari had finally managed to whip his cock out and inched closer towards Max in order to fit his whole length inside her. Max hadn't known it, obviously, but there were a few reasons being an eraser didn't suck. For instance, Ari was built like a full grown man and he was proud of it. It felt nice to show Max that he wasn't a one hundred percent failure.

"I wonder if you can take this? It is pretty thick and long." Ari smirked as he watched Max panic and squirm. Oh how he loved to show himself off.

"Ari please don't do this!" Max pleaded one last time. A single tear rolled down her left cheek.

"Keep begging and squirming. It really just makes me want you even more." Ari commented with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Shut up!" Max barked out as she thrashed around again, aiming to kick Ari in a not so pleasant place.

This time Ari wasn't as prepared, and his hand was flung off of Max's chest and into her face. He hadn't meant to hit her, but she had literally done it to herself. She quit moving after the huge hand slapped her left cheek hard. She wasn't ready for and it felt like Ari had knocked her teeth down her throat.

"Ow!" Max cried out, relief from seeing Ari stumble back and away from her.

"I didn't mean to." Ari told her, his eyes squinted and confused. He didn't seem in the mood to fight, but he didn't really want to upset Max anymore than she already is.

Max rubbed her hand against her already swollen face. It was weird how much one smack and a few neck scratches were putting her in such pain.

Max closed her eyes for a second before getting the courage to try to pull her underwear and pants up. Before she could even get close, Ari was right back on top of her again with the same predatory grin as a minute ago. He held one hand against her shoulder blade & the other was drawing circles on her tummy.

"I'm not done, Maximum." Ari said in Max's ear.

Max gritted her teeth in horror and annoyance as she saw that his cock was still out and hard.

"I'll give you a choice. How do you want it, princess?" Ari taunted, knowing how much Max hated to be called that.

"Go to hell!" Max screamed when she realized that this was really going to happen.

"Fast and hard it is." Ari concluded as he plunged half his length inside her.

Max was in an awkward position, in pain, and didn't meet Ari's thrusts at all. All she could do was be as still as possible and not look him in the face. It hurt; but she held felt way worse pain before in her lifetime. Besides, with every motion, it began to hurt less and feel good. Max groaned in aggravation and pity for herself.

"Are you just gonna lay there and take it like a good girl?" Ari asked as he got closer to Max's red face.

Max realized that it was no use to argue because she could see how much Ari wanted her to. She instead laid flat against her bed and tried to focus on her dresser full of Nudge's make-up and different colored nail polish. Nudge had forced Max to let her do her nails and face. Most was washed off now, but nails remained painted because Max had actually liked it.

"Prepare yourself." Ari gave a small warning which brought Max back to the moment.

Max looked Ari in his eyes to show her disinterest, but failed as soon as he arched her back up off the bed so he could go deeper inside of her. Max was now taking in his entire cock.

Max suddenly cried out in a howl mixed with pain and pleasure, a new and different mix of feelings for her. She could now hear Ari's fast paced breath again, but it was much louder this time. Max continued to cry out as she saw Ari lean upwards and close his eyes. She liked that idea; and closed her eyes as well. As much as it scared her, she couldn't envision any other person except Ari and the way that he looked at her body so hungrily. Max dug her nails into her bed sheets as Ari began to lick her neck again. She would never admit it out loud, but it just felt amazing.

"You don't know- how long- I've wanted to do this." Ari began as he went even faster, if that was even possible.

Max wanted to retort a sarcastic response, but she couldn't think about anything else except the fact that she was having sex. With Ari. The only person she hated more in this world was Jeb, but they were pretty close in comparison.

Ari nibbled, bit, licked, and sucked her neck as she tilted her head back in pure ecstasy.

All of a sudden, a new wave of pleasure washed over Max as her breath hitched in her throat and her mouth formed the shape of an 'O'. Ari felt the same way, but he kept his mouth closed and focused on making this moment last as long as it could. Max felt something warm, but cool at the same enter inside of her.

"Ari! How could you!" Max's face drained from all color.

"You'll be fine." Ari replied as he withdrew himself.

Ari tucked himself back into his pants and zipped up the zipper. He didn't put her up though, and instead just left her to feel the nice, chill nighttime air. Max glanced over at the window that just seemed to be opened and figured that was how Ari had gotten inside.

"That was nice, wasn't it?" Ari chuckled at Max's distraught expression. "We must do it again sometime."

"Ugh!" Max shouted as she put her hands over her face; absolutely humiliated.

Max felt the bed shift, and looked up to see Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and then finally Angel, standing at the edge of her bed. She looked down quickly to see that her blanket was pulled up to her chin, and it felt like her pants were still in place.

"Max, are you okay?" Nudge asked, her voice full of worry.

"We heard you scream, that's why we're all in here." Iggy answered, feeling that Max was wondering why they all were in her room unannounced.

"I'm fine." Max replied, her thoughts all cloudy. "Just a... nightmare."

Max hopped out of bed and landed straight into Fang's unsuspecting arms. Fang was surprised, as the rest of the flock was, but he hugged back. He was going to make a remark about it, but decided not to when he felt her trembling.

"You okay?" Fang asked, one eyebrow slightly raised in suspension.

"Yeah." Max spoke softly.

Just as she let go of Fang to go get some food from the kitchen, she heard a window break and a few thumps. She felt her neck to see if there were any scratches, but she felt none.

"Erasers!" Angel and Iggy shouted at the same time, Angel obviously hearing their thoughts and Iggy smelling them.

Max shrunk back a few steps, but Fang was the only one to notice. The other four got into battle mode and ran towards the living room where Iggy had led them.

"Max what's wrong? It's only Erasers." Fang asked as he grabbed her hand and led her to the living room.

Max didn't reply, but he could feel her tugging him backwards as they jogged.

When they entered, Max surveyed the room. There were only about fifteen or so erasers, and no Ari in sight. Angel was staring intently at one of them, causing him to stop moving at stand perfectly still. Nudge, Iggy, and the Gasman were all three fighting about four each. Nudge had smashed her foot into the biggest one's hairy face, Iggy punched one in his face rapidly; breaking his nose and busting his lip, and Gazzy was dodging punches and kicks from all of them. The flock seemed to have the upper hand, but it didn't appear to stay that way for long. Two more were coming in towards Angel, and Max realized that she was gonna need help, but she couldn't move. She was frozen.

Fang took a running start and ran up to the two behind Angel and knocked their heads together. It didn't knock them out, but instead caused them to become unbalanced and fall to the ground. Fang took advantage of this and kicked one in the ribs and uppercutted the other one's jaw.

Max again tried to move as she saw that the flock needed her help as well, but she had taken notice of the fact that even though the Erasers looked at her every now and then, none attacked her.

"Hello, Max." A gruff voice said behind her as she was grabbed and pulled back into the hallway.

"Ari!" Max said with both fear and hate.

Ari didn't reply, but instead karate chopped her collarbone and pushed her down to the floor. Max would usually jump straight up and fight back, but she just couldn't push herself to touch him. Ari pounded his fist into her face twice and once in her eye.

"Are you just gonna lay there and take it like a good girl?" Ari asked evilly, and laughed when he saw the horror on Max's face.

"But I- it was just-." Max began, but was caught off when Ari's lips pressed against her own.

Max's eyes rolled back into her head and she felt like she had fainted. She could hear the flocks' battle cries and some bodies thumping on the floor, but couldn't move. All she could do was take it like a good girl.

* * *

**A/N- This is my first attempt at a Maximum Ride drabble. I would like to know what everyone thinks of it. :)**


End file.
